Special Comfort
by thegreatme
Summary: Otacon feels alone after all he's been through. Can a night with an old friend help him?


We would soon be facing our old enemy Liquid, our horribly mismatched battle was all that was on everyone's minds as we traveled on the  
Missouri towards Outer Heaven. Everyone was thinking about the upcoming battle...except me, Hal Emmerich AKA Otacon. I had just watched the love of my life kill herself in front of me rather than live on. "Naomi..." I whispered as I sat alone in my bunk. All I'd ever wanted was her to love me, she'd been my "first" back on the Nomad. It had been as I'd imagined, I remember how sweet & sticky her body was, and how we were both covered with sweat. Our clothes had been cast aside in a corner of the helicopter and we'd basically fucked like rabbits for three-and-a-half hours. As I exited the helicopter & proceeded to get a drink from the kitchen (sex can be VERY dehydrating) looking sweaty & disheveled the first thing I saw was Snake and his annoying "I know your secret" smirk. After hacking up a lung (I always told him not to smoke.) the old soldier growled " You've been busy, huh?" a grin on his lips. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I stammered, knowing Snake would love to get the details. "You must've had a pretty good session huh?" Snake said knowingly. "Well I..." I began nervously before he stopped me. Resting a hand on my shoulder "I'm happy for you Otacon. If anyone deserves a happy ending it's you." He said to me as he walked towards his room. My first thought was: I guess Snake was getting emotional in his "old age". I smiled to myself at my joke, knowing he meant every word.

And then she died... Did I deserve to see every woman I loved die? Why hadn't she chosen to live? Why couldn't we have had a life together? Why?! Questions screamed in my head without answers. I balled my hands into fists. I felt the burning heat of my tears stream down my face yet again. I knew what Snake would say "There's no time for tears Otacon." He'd growl "It's time to do your duty". "Why couldn't he understand not everyone was as strong as he was?!" I yelled in my head. "Hal?" A soft voice spoke to me. "Why are you crying?" I opened my eyes and saw Mei standing in my doorway, a look of concern on her face. "Oh, hi Mei." I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes and trying to control my breathing. I didn't want to be seen this way, not by her. Truth be told, I'd always felt a slight attraction towards her. She was smart, beautiful, caring...she was honestly a angel. But I knew we were just friends. We'd all become a family of sorts after our experiences, Meryl, Jack, Rose, Campbell, Sunny, Mei, and of course Dave and I had all formed a powerful bond. Seeing the look of concern and pain on Mei's face made me feel a need to show strength. "It's nothing." I said, trying not to cry. "Hal, this isn't nothing." She said tenderly, taking a seat next to me on the bed. Her body warmth made me feel more comfortable. I noticed she was wearing her naval attire, minus the captain's hat. Her bangs rested in front of her doe-like brown eyes. "Hal, tell me what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with worry. In spite of myself I broke down. Sobbing, I told her everything; my worries about Snake's health, my fear of losing this battle, & most devastating to me: my grief over Naomi's death. She just stared at me in compassionate silence, a look of sympathy on her face as I told her my biggest fears. When I finally finished I looked at her, there was a moment of silence before she pulled me into a deep hug. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, her body feeling nice and warm against me. "I...I thought I was ready for love." I said sadly. "Why am I meant to be alone?" I whimpered softly, half to myself. "Hal, you aren't alone." Mei whispered softly, a look I couldn't read on her face. "You have me." She murmured, a shy smile starting on her lips. I was (justifiably) confused. "You mean you-" I began, but was cut off my her tender lips pressing themselves on mine.

Things started slowly, her soft delicate hands pulled my body closer to hers, my chest pressed against her breasts. I felt a burning sensation flood my body before settling in my crotch. Mei removed my glasses and set them on a coffee table next to her without breaking the kiss. Her tongue slid into my mouth and wrapped itself around mine. My body felt overwhelmed with warmth and pleasure. Our bodies were tightly pressed against each others. My heart pounded in my chest as she lifted my sweater over my head. I unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra over her perky breasts. Mei licked her lips seductively "Like what you see?" she purred into my ear as she removed her bra. I let my body act on its own, and I started to squeeze and bounce her boobs. I started to squeeze her boobs. They felt warm and soft to the touch. Her pink nipples grew hard as I rubbed and played with them. "Hal..." She gasped as I licked her nipples. "F-Feels good..." She finished as I continued, her hot breath tickling my neck, the sound of her panting sounding so good to me. She then unbuckled my khaki pants. Her soft hands sensuously stroked my member. My body stiffened; my breath came out in gasps as she started to lick my erect cock. "Hal...you're so tasty." She purred seductively, she licked me up and down slowly, letting me savor it. She squished her breasts around my cock, causing a tingling sensation to flood my body. I breathed deeply, feeling hot all over. "So...good." I panted. Sex with Naomi had been good but this was unreal. Mei began to suck my cock more strongly, pulling it to the back of her throat and licking it. Her mouth was unbelievably warm and wet. Her soft doe-like eyes looked into my own as she ran her tongue around my hardness. Pressure built up within me, "I..I'm going to cum!!" I gasped. "Cum all over me Hal!" Mei exclaimed, her voice filled with desire. It exploded all over her face, breasts, and in her mouth, she was completely coated in the sticky mess. "Mmm....delicious." Mei murmured, licking the cum off of her lips and swallowing it. "I love you so much. " She said, her voice dripping with passion. She began to stroke my stomach and pulled me close for another kiss. Her tongue entered my mouth as I removed her pants, revealing a pair of sexy black panties which I quickly removed. "Look how wet you make me..." She purred in my ear as I looked. Her pink pussy was glistening with moistness, practically begging me to fuck it.I was only too happy to accept. "Well.... I'll take care of that." I growled, my normal docile nature having been overtaken by my lustful desires. Then she straddled me. She rose and lowered on my rock-hard cock slowly, taking it all in, giving gentle gasps as it went in & out of her pussy. She was so hot and tight on my member, causing a rush of heat to surge through me."F-Faster!!" She panted loudly. I felt a surge of electricity flood me as I heard her lustful moans. I thrust into her as fast and as deep as I could. Her lithe body glistened with sweat, it dripped off of her breasts which bounced alluringly with each thrust. Her moaning became louder and louder the deeper I went. Her pussy also grew hotter and wetter. It tightly wrapped around me. Her hair and face glistened with sweat, her eyes glittered with lust. My own breathing became heavy and my chest grew covered with sweat. "Hal!" Mei screamed. "I'm going to cum!!" "M-Me too!" I panted lustfully. She moaned loudly and I felt the warm of her cum on my hard cock. Unable to hold back, I exploded on her chest and breasts, coating her with the warm mess. We both lay there for a moment, catching our breath.

"That...That was good." She said breathlessly, her body heaving as she breathed deeply. Spent, she decided to take a nap in my bed. "The crew can run the ship without me for now." She'd told me. I was going to join her after I got a drink (sex was thirsty work.) I left to get a can of Narc Soda from a vending machine in the hallway. After getting a can of pop I ran into Snake, once again wearing his "I know something" smirk. 'Have fun?" He asked jokingly, grinning at me. "How do you always know?" I asked dumbfounded. "Simple." He growled. "I asked her to check on you." "You knew she-" I began before Snake walked away, smirking to himself. I stood dumbfounded for a moment before heading back to my room. I'd been his friend for years but his shenanigans always surprised me. I curled up against Mei in my bunk, her naked body still warm and smelling of sex from our session. I smiled gently, thinking I might have found love at last.


End file.
